The Nation in the Shadows
by Matthew M
Summary: As the world continues to spin in space, the sudden time reversals grabbed the attention of a government not known to the people of the Earth. A sudden military offensive by this government's army forces the LYOKO Warriors into a fight to survive. 1st Fic
1. The Meeting in the Tower

**Hello, all. I won't bother you with many more comments throughout, but this is a relatively short segue into another series I will write. Excuse the strange setting, but it is all part of the story. Tell me how you like it. I will do my best to keep everything to canon. Also, excuse the scientific abnormalities/impossibilities. I really have no idea how some of that stuff might work.**

**This is also my first story. Please tell me any information that will make my W.i.P.s better.  
**

In a city forty-three astronomical units away from Earth, thirteen beings sat around a table in one of many hundred skyscrapers. The person at the head of the table simply grimaced.

The room lacked much color, but was coated in a silver metal. The door was simply a pane of glass, surrounded by a few more panes of glass, each of those marked with an emblem. The emblem was a simple picture of the Milky Way, and fifteen stars surrounding it. The emblem itself was labeled, "Office of the Director-Administrator of the Administration, Galactic Republic of the Milky Way 3rd Quadrant."

"So, what kind of energy pulsations are we talking about?" the man at the head of the table asked.

A second person stood, and tapped a few digitally projected buttons on the wall. A screen projected itself on the same wall, showing a small picture of the continent of Europe, and several red rings radiating from a location somewhere in the country of France. Dates passed on the bottom: "2-5-2006 Local Time, 2-8-2006 Local Time…"

"We are looking at some form of radiation beyond our comprehension. This has a form of space-time continuum modification effect here that," he pressed another button, showing a model of the solar system, and a white orb extending from Earth, "Is acting like an EMP. However, it is much more than that. If you look at the radiation waves projected, it is, one, knocking out power and communications all over this sector, two, creating a form of hole in the continuum. However, these problems pale in comparison to the resulting scientific knowledge stemming from it. Mr. Administrator, you realize that this can lead right into their version of a Project XDU?"

A man next to the man at the head of the table stood up, smacked the table loudly, and swore so that the floor below could hear.

"If these people get that technology, then it is only a matter of time before we have a war even we cannot control. Hell, there goes a thousand solar cycles of technological progress to a massive civil war!"

The man at the head stood up quickly, shocked by his colleague's reaction, stating, "Look, as a man from the planet originally, I have a pretty good idea as to what may or may not happen. Right now, in this situation, Sar'tahov is correct. This will lead to a massive confrontation resulting in the near extinction of species on that planet. Notice the usage of plural there. At this stage, I recommend that we immediately take control."

"Administrator Jameson, you can't mean?" a female stuttered, not sharing the humanoid characteristics of the previous three speakers, but instead talking through a translation device.

"Yes, Minister, we must push for a recommendation for a diplomatic and military action in the Federal Representative Chambers. Yes, the _entire planet._ Someone, go to the Chamber of Planetary Delegates. Then, go to the Popular Council. The third must then go to the Justice Chambers. I will address the nation. Someone else ready the Air and Space Corps. Tell the LF to board and prepare to attack if we need to. We have to stop this menace no matter what it takes."


	2. Blackout

**Hello, all. I won't bother you with many more comments throughout, but this is a relatively short segue into another series I will write. Excuse the strange setting, but it is all part of the story. Tell me how you like it. I will do my best to keep everything to canon. Also, excuse the scientific abnormalities/impossibilities. I really have no idea how some of that stuff might work.**

**This is also my first story. Please tell me any information that will make my W.i.P.s better.  
**

In a city forty-three astronomical units away from Earth, thirteen beings sat around a table in one of many hundred skyscrapers. The person at the head of the table simply grimaced.

The room lacked much color, but was coated in a silver metal. The door was simply a pane of glass, surrounded by a few more panes of glass, each of those marked with an emblem. The emblem was a simple picture of the Milky Way, and fifteen stars surrounding it. The emblem itself was labeled, "Office of the Director-Administrator of the Administration, Galactic Republic of the Milky Way 3rd Quadrant."

"So, what kind of energy pulsations are we talking about?" the man at the head of the table asked.

A second person stood, and tapped a few digitally projected buttons on the wall. A screen projected itself on the same wall, showing a small picture of the continent of Europe, and several red rings radiating from a location somewhere in the country of France. Dates passed on the bottom: "2-5-2006 Local Time, 2-8-2006 Local Time…"

"We are looking at some form of radiation beyond our comprehension. This has a form of space-time continuum modification effect here that," he pressed another button, showing a model of the solar system, and a white orb extending from Earth, "Is acting like an EMP. However, it is much more than that. If you look at the radiation waves projected, it is, one, knocking out power and communications all over this sector, two, creating a form of hole in the continuum. However, these problems pale in comparison to the resulting scientific knowledge stemming from it. Mr. Administrator, you realize that this can lead right into their version of a Project XDU?"

A man next to the man at the head of the table stood up, smacked the table loudly, and swore so that the floor below could hear.

"If these people get that technology, then it is only a matter of time before we have a war even we cannot control. Hell, there goes a thousand solar cycles of technological progress to a massive civil war!"

The man at the head stood up quickly, shocked by his colleague's reaction, stating, "Look, as a man from the planet originally, I have a pretty good idea as to what may or may not happen. Right now, in this situation, Sar'tahov is correct. This will lead to a massive confrontation resulting in the near extinction of species on that planet. Notice the usage of plural there. At this stage, I recommend that we immediately take control."

"Administrator Jameson, you can't mean?" a female stuttered, not sharing the humanoid characteristics of the previous three speakers, but instead talking through a translation device.

"Yes, Minister, we must push for a recommendation for a diplomatic and military action in the Federal Representative Chambers. Yes, the _entire planet._ Someone, go to the Chamber of Planetary Delegates. Then, go to the Popular Council. The third must then go to the Justice Chambers. I will address the nation. Someone else ready the Air and Space Corps. Tell the LF to board and prepare to attack if we need to. We have to stop this menace no matter what it takes."


End file.
